Competing for Him
by Nature9000
Summary: Sasha and Trudy, two women that Spencer knows, and both pine for him. Upon meeting, they clash for his affections, creating a never ending uproar that leads only to headache. It is Mrs. Benson that decides a fair competition, so now they compete on equal ground, which woman will win Spencer's heart?


Competing for Him

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: I had this idea recently, not sure what brought it up, but I feel this will be fun. Enjoy it, I'm sure you will.

**2013 Authornote: I am moving this from my King Nate account. I finally got into my other account, so now I'm debating deleting it off that account, your thoughts? Again, everything is as it was written in 2009. You might enjoy this one. It's not tense like the other two were.**

* * *

-TWO GIRLS, ONE GUY, AND ONE BIG MESS-

Spencer sighed as he sat on the sofa, he needed a break from the sculpting for a bit. Normally sculpting was the best thing ever for him, he loved art. Sometimes he wondered what life would have been like if he went back to Law School, it would certainly help pay the bills. That's not to say that the art doesn't pay the bills, he just sometimes wished he had something more than that. He wanted to feel smart, not to say that he didn't, but sometimes he didn't feel like he was very smart. If he was a lawyer, just think of all the girls that would surround him.

He had plenty of girls around, though. There was Sasha, for one thing. She was sweet, he liked her a lot, but he didn't get to see her very often. If he saw her, he'd definitely consider asking her out. Hopefully, she'd say yes. She was rough, she was tough, she was beautiful, and there was nothing about her that made Spencer second guess his thoughts on her. It was like what Freddie said about Sam, once. She was so tough that it made her beauty so great and therefore hard to get. Meaning, the beautiful ones were always the tough ones.

Recently though, he'd acquired a stalker. Her name was Trudy, probably the scariest girl known to man. He had to say, if Trudy fixed up a few things, she'd probably be more attractive to people. Even still, he wouldn't ever think much of her. He felt bad for that, but really, there wasn't much he would do about it. Spencer glanced over at the door as Mrs. Benson entered the room.

"Spencer, do you know there are two women near the elevator that are fighting?" Marissa said as she crossed her arms. Spencer raised his eyebrow and waved her off, not really caring all that much.

"Why would you think I'd care about that?" Marissa narrowed her eyes and frowned. The women were shouting about someone named Spencer. Apparently, both of the girls met while coming on the elevator. Marissa had been on the elevator when the two girls started talking to each other.

"Let's see, one of them mentioned that she was going to see you and the other got all defensive. I believe it was the blond that got defensive and started shouting at the other girl that she couldn't have you." Spencer blinked and slowly stood up, attempting to take in the information just said to him.

"There was a blond and some other girl wanting to see me?" Marissa nodded and gestured for him to follow. The two exited the apartment and started walking down the hall. Spencer could hear two _very_ familiar voices. His eyes widened in shock, the women fighting were none other than Sasha and Trudy! Spencer and Marissa looked around the corner and saw that both the girls seemed to have made this fight physical. The girls were on the ground and it looked like Sasha was winning.

"I'm telling you, he's with me!" Trudy shouted as she grabbed at Sasha's hair. Sasha yelled out and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah right, ugly…there's no way he'd like someone like you!" Sasha exclaimed as she beat Trudy's arms to the ground. She growled and ripped off Trudy's glasses. "I'm sorry, did you need these, Miss little pie heiress?"

"Give me those! They're important!" Sasha tossed the glasses over to the wall and shrugged.

"Oops, I dropped them." Trudy roared and pushed Sasha off of her, she narrowed her eyes and glared at her foe.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!"

"You're the one who hit me first! I'm telling you, there's nothing that Spencer would see in you!"

"Oh? And there's something that he'd see in you? You look like a little hussy, all dolled up and pathetic!" Sasha huffed and growled menacingly.

"You take that back!"

"Right, and you take back your pathetic little dream that Spencer would _ever_ want someone like you."

"At least I look good!" Trudy yelled out and grabbed at Sasha's throat. Sasha returned the grip and clenched her hands around Trudy's neck. Spencer and Marissa stared on with wide eyes and wondered if they dared to step in and stop the girls. The elevator opened and Lewbert stepped toward the girls.

"What's going on here? I'm getting reports of a disturbance!" Lewbert proclaimed. The girls pulled their fists back, ready to strike each other. Lewbert stepped toward them and growled. "I'm going to have to ask that you-" The girls then swung their fists in and turned, hitting Lewbert square between the eyes. He fell back and landed on the ground, unconscious. Both Spencer and Marissa winced and glanced toward Lewbert with a pitiful look. Maybe stepping in to stop the fight would be too much.

"This can't keep going on," Marissa whispered. Spencer nodded and rubbed his chin, trying to think of a way to stop the fight, but he couldn't think of anything at all. Marissa stepped out from the corner and shouted out, causing both the women to stop what they were doing and look at Marissa with wide and surprised eyes. Spencer quickly pressed his back to the wall and gulped, he hoped nothing bad would happen in the next few moments. "You can't keep fighting like this, there has to be another way for one of you two to figure out who gets Spencer and who doesn't."

"Yeah, fighting is getting us nowhere at all," Sasha replied. She looked to Lewbert and frowned. "Plus we just injured someone." Marissa shrugged nonchalantly and crossed her arms, she couldn't care less if Lewbert was hurt or not. "So what do you suggest?"

"There's no way Spencer's choosing this hussy over me," Trudy said with a smug scoff. Spencer narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrow. He'd rather go out with Sasha, so Trudy had another thing coming. Of course, how could he find a way to end this and get Sasha instead? Hopefully Marissa would tell them he liked Sasha and then it would be over. Sasha growled and glared at Trudy, she hated being called a hussy.

"Hmm, I see what the problem is," Marissa said in a quiet voice. "Both of you want to date Spencer and there's really nothing that either of you can say to end this dispute. There is probably also nothing I can say to do it either." Spencer's face fell and he slapped his forehead. Marissa _knew_ that he liked Sasha, so if she told the girls that, it would be all over. "The only one that can settle this is Spencer himself, and he's here with me." Spencer paled and Marissa quickly moved to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him out to where the girls were.

"Uh, hey, how's it going?" Spencer asked with a sheepish smile. Sasha and Trudy crossed their arms and stared at him, both girls were waiting for his judgment. He knew just telling them he liked Sasha better probably wouldn't work, plus he was too afraid to admit to that out loud. Then, he got an idea, it all ran with video games. Sasha was the queen of video games, and he was hopefully, her king. "Here's my idea. I think you girls could settle this dispute over…a game of…Pak Rat!" Sasha smirked and Spencer returned the smirk with a smirk of his own. He knew Sasha could easily beat Trudy at that. "Whoever loses needs to admit defeat and turn away, leaving me with the better girl, is that okay?"

"If you would just tell us who you want, that would be better, but that works also," Sasha said as she moved toward Spencer's apartment. "Do you have the Pak Rat game?"

"Yes, I bought it on a console. There's a two player competition thing on it as well." Trudy shrugged and moved to the door with them, it seemed like a fair way to settle the dispute, though she knew she would win. The group entered the apartment and saw Freddie and Sam moving down the stairs. Spencer raised his eyebrow and saw Freddie using a towel to wipe off some lipstick on his face. It was a light pink lipstick, so it wasn't Carly's lipstick, her lipstick was a deep red.

"Oh hey Spencer, what's going on?" Freddie asked as he looked among the group. Marissa blinked and watched as Freddie folded the towel and set it on the counter. "Hey mom, I'm going on a date so I'll be back by ten, is that okay?"

"Yes dear, that's fine by me. Spencer's got two girls competing over him, by the way," Marissa responded in a quiet voice. Freddie nodded and exited the apartment with Sam, he knew he wouldn't want to get involved in that. Carly moved downstairs with a few of her friends, Spencer knew they were playing some game upstairs, but didn't know what it was. Chances were that it was a truth or dare game, maybe some girl kissed Freddie and he was getting ready to go on a date while Sam most likely got annoyed by the game.

"Spencer, I'm going to the smoothie shop with my friends, is that okay?" Carly asked with a small smile. Spencer nodded and Carly gave a small cheer as she and her friends left the apartment. Sasha and Trudy turned on the game and sat on the couch, both were starting to grow impatient.

"Okay the rules for this is the winner will have the highest score," Spencer stated with a slight nod. Marissa nodded and looked at Trudy's hands as the game started up. The game flashed it's its start screen and Trudy's fingers moved a bit while Sasha started the game. It started off going fast pace, but somehow Trudy looked to be winning.

"She's winning," Marissa said with a slight look of disbelief. Spencer couldn't believe it either, both girls were doing extremely well and Trudy had the higher score.

"You're going down, hussy!" Trudy said as she stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth. Sasha growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Quit calling me that!" Sasha exclaimed. She couldn't stand it when someone called her that, it was so wrong. "I am not a hussy!" Spencer and Marissa rolled their eyes as the girls continued their verbal warfare, they were sure to gain a headache from all this. The game beeped as the girls moved through the levels, they were only on the third level and somehow Sasha had only one life while Trudy had three. Sasha was doing her best not to die, since she wanted to win so badly.

"So, you're still confident that you're going to win him?"

"I don't understand, I started out with one instead of three!" Sasha groaned as she made her way away from the enemies, but they were closing in on her. There was no escape, she was in the corner with one enemy coming down one way and another coming the other way. Trudy chuckled and Sasha turned her head down, hearing the sound of the Game Over screen coming up for her. Trudy stood up and smirked.

"I won!" Spencer couldn't believe it, something had to have happened! Sasha couldn't have lost the game! Though, the scores didn't lie, Trudy had one thousand points more than Sasha.

"Hold on!" Marissa exclaimed in an angry tone of voice. The women looked to her and Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow. "Trudy, you cheated! I saw it." Sasha gasped and Trudy's eyes widened. "The buttons you pressed on the start screen are the same for that little code that can be entered in order to start out with a thousand points and make the other player lose two out of three of their lives. I should know, I've used the cheat before!"

"You _cheated?_" Spencer asked as he turned toward Trudy. His eyes were angry and his voice was appalled, he didn't think Sasha deserved to be wrong like that.

"Oh come on, like I was seriously going to lose out to Sasha like that." Spencer growled and Marissa narrowed her eyes, she was angered as well. This time, she thought of something for the girls to do.

"How about this, both of you make a pie for Spencer and whichever pie that he thinks is better in taste, will be the winner," Marissa stated. The girls raised their eyebrow and Marissa shrugged her shoulders. "He will not know who made the pie, _I_ will. I will watch both of you closely, in order to ensure that you do not do anything outside of the chosen recipe. Do you understand?" The women nodded and Spencer sat on the couch, this was going to be interesting.

Sasha fidgeted slightly as she walked into the kitchen, she was actually going to cook for Spencer! She didn't think she'd cook for him just yet, she didn't usually like to cook for other people. She was often afraid that no one would like her cooking. So for her to cook a pie for Spencer, this was a big deal. She had to get it right, she couldn't mess anything up. Everything had to be perfect! She was nervous, extremely nervous, and both Marissa and Trudy could see this.

"Don't be so nervous, you know you're going to lose," Trudy said with a smirk. "After all, I _am_ the granddaughter of a world famous pie chef." She didn't have any fear at all, it didn't matter to her, she knew that her pie would be better by far without anything extra. Sasha would try to make the pie with as much tenderness, care and love as she could, she wanted Spencer to like it.

"Trudy, be quiet," Marissa said in a low voice. She was irritated with Trudy's constant trash talking to Sasha. "Neither of you girls are permitted to talk to one another until the pies are ready to be judged." Sasha nodded, that would help her, since she was nervous enough as it was.

After some amount of time, Spencer sat down at the table and looked toward the kitchen as Marissa picked up the two pies and walked toward him. Sasha stepped next to the table, he could see how nervous she was. Trudy didn't seem nervous at all. Spencer took a fork and eyed the two pies, he couldn't see a difference in their appearance. They were the exact same type of pie, so would there be a difference in the two pies or not?

"I hope you enjoy it," Sasha said with a small smile. Trudy chuckled and crossed her arms over. Spencer raised his eyebrow and moved his fork to the pie on the left. He cut off a small piece and Trudy smirked slightly. He moved the pie to his mouth and swallowed, it tasted just like one of the pies at the pie store. It was good.

"That tastes pretty good." Sasha swallowed and closed her eyes as Spencer moved to the pie on the right. "I'm going to try this one now."

"Don't forget to tell us how it is," Marissa said with a curt nod. Spencer nodded and moved a bite to his mouth. Sasha swallowed once more and Trudy looked at her fingernails. She looked both bored and smug at the same time. Spencer licked his lips and smiled, the pie was perfect in taste. He wasn't sure how, but it tasted much different than the other pie, it tasted _better._ He took another bite, and then another. Trudy's mouth fell and Sasha blinked, both girls seemed equally surprised by this act. Marissa smirked and crossed her arms. "I take it you like that pie better?"

"Yes, this is perfect!" Trudy frowned and Sasha smiled, she was shocked. That was her pie that he was eating, and he loved it!

"Then I don't have to tell you from the girl's reactions, the pie you're eating is Sasha's." Spencer smiled and looked up, he was glad for that. He hoped that it had been her pie, he would have hated to start enjoying a pie and have it not be hers. Although, he was still shocked by how it could taste so different. Marissa knew the secret though, she had cooked plenty of food. "Food that's cooked with feeling tends to come out better than food that isn't cooked with a lot of feeling."

"I thought the whole 'food cooked with love' thing was a figure of speech."

"No, it's very true. Sasha here tried her best to make it perfect for you, while Trudy didn't really care because she was so confident that you would like the pie. Therefore, Sasha's was cooked with more love and feeling than hers. One was gentle and tender while the other wasn't, so to speak."

"That's great!" Spencer stood up and walked over to Sasha. He smiled at her as she looked toward the now empty plate that once held her slice of pie. "I was actually hoping that'd be your pie." Sasha blinked and looked over at him, raising her eyebrow in question. "Sasha, would you go out with me? I have a couple tickets that a friend of mine gave to me…they're to a play at the local theater, maybe you'd like to see it with me?"

"I would love to!" Trudy huffed and picked up her plate of pie. She tapped Sasha's shoulder and smirked, she was going to throw the pie in her face. The plan didn't work out so well, Marissa bumped into Trudy's back, causing Trudy's head to fall into the pie.

"Oops, my bad," Marissa said with a smirk. Trudy took a surprised step back and growled. "Well Trudy, looks like you lose. My recommendation, go home, take a shower, and never come here again."

"I can't believe…the nerve!" Trudy quickly turned around and walked out of the apartment. Spencer chuckled and Marissa slowly shook her head. It had been a fair fight, but the better girl won out in the end. Not only that, it was the girl Spencer wanted to win.

"I would have said I wanted to go out with Sasha, anyway," Spencer stated with a shrug. Marissa raised her eyebrow and glanced over at him with a look as if to say he was an idiot.

"Then _why_ didn't you do that instead of making them go through all of this crap?" She asked with a quiet voice and half lidded eyes.

"Only because I thought it'd be fun." He smiled and Sasha gave a brief laugh. She kissed Spencer's cheek and Marissa could not help but to smile at the two. At least in the end, everyone got what they wanted. Minus Trudy, but who really cared about her?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing this. Well, you know the drill, same as my other account, let me know what you think and drop a review! If you don't, I'll be so sad. I'm thinking there may be a second oneshot that's connected to this. It wouldn't be a sequel, just something connected, I'm sure you know what I mean.

**2013 Authornote: The above note is not happening. There will not be a second oneshot, but I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. **


End file.
